


Snow Days

by crna_macka



Series: Either Side of the Tracks [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's eyes light up when Raven's route takes them into one of the newer, nicer housing developments just outside of Arkburg. Her face falls when Raven parks openly on the street and makes no attempt at stealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place months after [Mirrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3372413), which takes place months after [Fixing Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3300338).

The snow starts falling heavily in the middle of the morning. The flakes are steady and heavy, wet, sticking to the surface of the roads in no time at all. Crisp winter grass disappears under a new, thick blanket. 

Mid-afternoon, Raven calls Octavia. "You up for some ninja fun today?"

"Always."

"I'll pick you up. Dress for the weather. Wear boots."

Octavia's eyes light up when Raven's route takes them into one of the newer, nicer housing developments just outside of Arkburg. Her face falls when Raven parks openly on the street and makes no attempt at stealth. 

"Sorry, what part of this is ninja?"

"The part where we're doing a friend a favor and the friend doesn't know." Raven tugs a knit cap over her head before getting out of the car. She takes two plastic shovels from under a tarp in the back and holds one out to the younger girl.

"Why does it look like we're about to do some hard labor for free for a 'friend' that usually pays for this kind of service?"

Raven smirks. "Because this 'friend' did you and Bell a much bigger favor once and it didn't cost you a thing."

Comprehension dawns on Octavia, and while she still looks dissatisfied at being lured here under false pretenses, she takes the shovel Raven is holding out for her. "You could have just said that."

"I mean, I didn't lie. It's been ninja fun for _me_."

Octavia rolls her eyes and tosses her first scoop of snow in Raven's direction.

The driveway is a straightforward, paved affair, taking a slight incline from the street to the two car garage attached to the house. But, Raven points out, there's a walk leading up to the front porch and the mailbox to be cleared as well. Octavia bites back her sarcasm and waves Raven off. "Fine, mark it. Let's get to work."

They don't speak much at first. The grey softness of a winter's afternoon in the suburbs already holds the subtle sounds of snow blowers, plows, and the scrape of shovels against stone. Then there is the crisp _whump_ of snow impacting snow, small mountains building as concrete is revealed. 

Even with only a few inches on the ground, the weight of the snow slows the process considerably. Octavia is only halfway up the driveway when Raven finishes down around the mailbox. Both have stripped off their heavy jackets and left them in a heap in front of the garage doors. Octavia has lost her hat and face mask as well, letting her hair turn wild with melting snow flakes and her cheeks flush against the cold and exertion. 

"It's a damn workout," the younger girl says, leaning against the handle of her shovel as she waits for Raven to shed another layer and join her. 

"Saves you a trip to the weight room," Raven acknowledges.

"You ever think maybe I _like_ going to the weight room?"

She pulls her gloves back on and shakes her head. "You know you aren't fooling anyone but Bell, right?"

Octavia's impish smile crinkles her nose as she turns back to digging. "Two more years and it won't matter."

Raven could argue with that, that it always matters where family is concerned, but she lets it drop. 

By the time they reach the end of the driveway, both are down to t-shirts. "I might be sore tomorrow," Octavia admits. Raven grunts in agreement and trudges back to their pile of gear, stretching her heavy arms over her head and behind her back to stretch the muscles. "Maybe if you did a little more _lifting_ in the weight room -"

"When you said a friend, you meant that doctor, right?" Octavia interrupts. She's looking the front porch, and when Raven follows her gaze, she finds that there's a light in one of the ground floor windows. 

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't she be at work?"

Raven doesn't have long to second-guess herself before the door opens and a blonde head pokes out, followed by the rest of Clarke, hands tucked under her arms as she shivers against the cold. "Can I get you guys hot chocolate or something? Sorry, I was asleep and didn't hear you out here."

"That is not the doc," Octavia mutters, her brittle distrust creeping back.

"We didn't know anyone was home," Raven speaks up. She hadn't known Clarke was back home at all; Abby hadn't mentioned. "We just thought we'd do something nice for... your mom. The doc."

Clarke is nodding and starting to smile, but she doesn't leave the welcome mat. "Raven, right? We went to high school together. You were a year ahead..."

"Graduated early too, actually," Raven adds. She shrugs when Octavia huffs and rolls her eyes skyward. "Uh, we thought we'd just surprise her -"

"Forget it," Octavia cuts in again. She bundles her discarded layers under one arm and stomps the snow off her boots on the way to the front steps. "Hot chocolate. I'm in."

"Great!" Clarke says, suddenly cheerful. Probably at the immediate opportunity to go back inside. 

Octavia starts to follow and pauses on the threshold to give Raven a pointed look. "Well?"

Raven sighs and gives in. There just aren't enough good ways that this can end.


End file.
